The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In most vehicles, the seats are provided with a head rest against which an occupant may rest their head during a journey for comfort. However, conventional head rests can only be adjusted in a limited manner, meaning that the head rest may not provide comfort or support for an occupant who, for instance, leans forward in their seat. This can lead to discomfort, particularly on long journeys.
In addition, conventional head rests typically provide negligible support for an occupant's neck, meaning that, in the event of a collision (and particularly a rear-end collision), injuries such as whiplash may occur.
Thus, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a head rest for a vehicle seat that provided improved comfort for an occupant of the vehicle, as well as providing improved support for the occupant's neck, particularly in the event of a collision (and particularly a rear-end collision).